Strawberry Ice Cream
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: A RAURA Twoshot and big fluff. It starts off with them eight years old. I don't know how else to summarize, but read and give it a try. You might like it. :D (Read A/N! after)
1. 8 Years Old

"Hey Laura!" Ross called, running up to the petite brunette walking on the sidewalk. The girl turned around to the blond boy who caught up beside her, smiling.

"Ross! Hey!" Her voice chirped.

"Where you going?" He asked, messing with his already-messy hair. Laura pointed down the block.  
"To the ice cream parlor! Wanna come with?" She grinned a toothy grin and the eight year old boy returned it right back with a nod.

Ross pushed open the parlor's door, a bell chiming above at the open. He leaned on it to keep it open so Laura could walk in after him.

The little girl walked up to the display of ice cream flavors, a polite smile on her face as she wondered what to get. She gripped her wallet in both of her hands, grinning when she set her eyes on the bright pink ice cream in the corner. Ross ran up beside her, looking around at the flavors. "Whoa… which flavor you gonna get, Laur?" He asked, looking down at her. She was a good few inches shorter than him.

Laura grinned up at him. "Strawberry!"  
The lady working behind the counter giggled at them.  
Ross looked over the ice cream. "Hmm alright. I'm getting chocolate."

"Alright so a strawberry and chocolate ice cream? In cones, right?" The lady asked grinning as the two kids looked up at her, nodding with bright smiles.

"Yes ma'am!" Laura said and raised a five dollar bill from her wallet to the lady. Before she did, Ross tugged her back, making her go wide eyed and yelp at it. "Ross!"

"I'll pay for it Laur!" He said, holding the spare 5 and 10 dollar bill from his pocket.  
"What? Oh no no, I can't let you do that." She gasped, surprise coloring her tone.  
Ross smiled wide, his perfect teeth showing as he folded his arms in front of him. "Yes! I'll pay for it, I can't let girls pay when I'm here." He said and turned about to hand the 10 dollar to the lady.

He was about to succeed until Laura gasped, tugging his arm back. Now it was his turn to whip his head at her in surprise. "Nope! I'm a young lady, I can pay for myself. It's sweet, but thank you." Laura said, about to hold up her dollar. Ross wide eyed, caught her wrist.

"No I'll pay Laur!"  
"I can do it!"  
"Let me pay!"

The lady behind the counter was having a giggle fit at the two little kids that she had to turn away from them. Another worker behind the counter also was witnessing the mini quarrel and joined her co-worker with giggles. "When's their wedding?" They giggled together. (1)

"Ross! D-do you like me?" Laura suddenly gasped, her cheeks turning pink as she held her wallet to her chest again, biting her lip.  
Ross' eyes widened even bigger, his face turning red. The co-workers stopped giggling to look over at them. "W-What? No not like that! M-My brother just said to never let girls pay so…" His voice went high, putting his shoulders up.  
Laura gave him a dubious look but gave him the benefit of the doubt as she relaxed. "Okay… well you can ignore Riker just this once." She said, nodding. (2)  
Ross frowned, almost rolling his eyes as she turned about to hand the lady her dollar again. "Hey look, George Clooney!" Ross pointed outside the store. (3)  
"Where?!" Laura squeaked, spinning around to look through the windowed wall of the store. As she rose on her tiptoes to search around, Ross quickly handed his 10 dollar bill to the lady behind the counter with a grin and wink.

When Laura heard the ding of the cash register she turned back around and gasped. "Ross!" She yelled.  
He only acted innocent, looking around smiling clueless. Laura pouted, but the pout was wiped off as the lady already prepared their ice cream when they were fighting.

"Two ice cream cones! One strawberry for the cute lady and one chocolate for the gentlemen." The lady crooned, leaving over the counter to hold out the two ice cream cones.

"Ah!" The two made a sound of excitement as they went to grab their own ice cream cone.

"Thank you!" Laura beamed, licking part of it as she walked to the door. Ross held it open, licking his own ice cream as he followed after her out of the store; the two co workers giddy together at the two kids.

Walking down the side walk, side by side, Laura licked her strawberry ice cream and then huffed. "You didn't have to do that." She grumbled.  
"What was that? 'Oh, Thank you Ross, you're the sweetest!'? Oh you're welcome, Laura." Ross said back, grinning humor in his voice. That managed to make Laura smile and she let it go.

"Next time I'm paying." She mumbled and he acted like he didn't hear her.

The two sat down on the curb near a park to finish their ice cream. As Ross was almost finished with his, he glanced at Laura who wasn't near as done as him. "Can I try some?"

"Why it's my ice cream?" Laura said all together, making the whole thing sound like a question. Her remark didn't phase Ross as he did puppy eyes.  
"Pleaase."  
"Oh fine." She rolled her eyes and grinned, handing it towards him. But he didn't hold it, instead licked it from there. Her eyes went wide but didn't say anything as he just smacked his lips, tasting it. (4)

"Not bad." He smiled. She laughed and continued licking her ice cream.  
"Ross, do you think we'll always be friends?"  
Her question made Ross give her an odd look. "Why do you say that? Of course Laur. I love you." His voice slid at the you when she gave him big eyes. "As a friend." He slid it smoothly to the additional aspect.  
Her lips made a shy but confident smile, nodding. "I love you as a friend too, Ross. That's why I asked. My mom got me a role in another TV show tomorrow!"  
"Really?" His eyebrows went up as he finished eating the cone of his ice cream.  
"Yeah~ another show on some mystery suspense thing." She rolled her eyes. "But Vanessa is going to be in it with me!" (5)  
Ross smiled. "That's great, Laura."  
"How's your music going?"  
"Oh you know another kids bop thing. My brother is thinking of making a band though! I don't know when or how because we don't have a drummer and I doubt he'd let me join it since I'm so young…" (6) He muttered, scratching his head.  
Laura pursed her lips and nodded. Then she looked at him, putting her hand on his leg with an assuring smile when he looked at her in surprise. "I'm sure you'll be very successful one day. You are full of talent and potential."  
_Potential?_ Ross thought, grinning a little. _Nerdy Laura who knows more vocab than me…_ (7) but he knew it was something good. He nodded, pressing his lips together and looked up to meet her brown eyes. "Thanks Laura. You too. I know you will be."

She blushed, smiling at her feet. "Thanks. Hey maybe we can work together one day in something."

"You think so?" Ross asked, leaning back and stretching his legs while taking a breath of fresh air with his arms supporting him. He tilted his head at the blue sky , closing one eye at the bright sun and birds chirping.  
"I said maybe." She said and paused. "But I do hope so."  
"Same Laur." He feels Laura lean on his shoulder and he doesn't move. He figures she's just tired and shrugs, letting her. Laura finishes her strawberry ice cream and enjoys the warmth of her best friend.

* * *

**HI GUYS! A quick oneshot I was so inspired by something. I want to see if you can guess what inspired me to make this. The lyrics are "****_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_****..." If you know what is without looking it up, you are seriously awesome. **

**I wish I could leave it at this, because it'd be a cute oneshot. But there's one more part. Hint it's when it flashes forward 7 years.. ^-^**

**Okay.**

**(1) By when's their wedding, it means the two are fighting like a married couple, and it's even cuter at their little age. Hehe.**

**(2) Laura knows her best friend's brothers of course! And she found it safest to assume it was Riker to advice something like that.**

**(3) Yup. Still a childhood crush. (kind of wish it was Harry Potter but he's not real so Laura wouldn't fall for it... or would she? She's 8 at that time, I mean.)**

**(4) I guess the two kids weren't aware that could've counted as an indirect kiss. Psh Ross. If they did, they'd probably be like eww! Or...Ross might've known already. Ohoho.**

**(5) Laura was actually in a show like that. I can't remember what it's called or if she was even 8 at the time, but Fetus Laura was in one of those TV dramas with crime and stuff with Vanessa. **

**(6) Is... it safe to assume R5 hasn't been put together yet? ;; If I'm wrong I'm so sorry! I feel bad for being lazy but I wanted to get this done because I'm not supposed to be writing because school tomorrow.**

**(7) Laura is smarter than a 5th grader :D See what I did there?**

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me your feedback!**  
**Stay beautiful. **


	2. 7 Years Later

**Thanks for the reviews! 3 Here's the last part of the two shot.  
"Well Baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream..."  
~Accidentally in Love **

* * *

**7 Years Later**

_Ross POV_

I was sitting in the chairs of the audition room with my mom, and then she walked into the room. I knew something felt different when that person entered the room, and when I looked up, it was her.

Laura Marano. My childhood friend. My best friend. The girl I secretly had a crush on but it went away after not seeing each other after schedules increased and differed as we grew.

She looked different, but only by a little because she was 15 now like me. Her features grew prettier. She still had fair porcelain skin and long mahogany brown hair that parted down the middle and cascaded over her cheeks and long past her shoulders. Her eyes, the same brown doe eyes were looking around up from the sheet she held in her hand. Her pink full lips were parted, a series of curiosity and tad of nervousness hinted from it. Her small frame was dressed in casual pants, a raspberry tank top and brown jacket. She didn't notice me until she was walking towards the front window desk and her eyes were on me.

I must've looked pretty surprised and awe-struck when she did. My expression quickly changed into a smile as soon as our eyes met and her lips mimicked mine. "Ross?"

"Laura?" I heard my voice full of wonder when I pushed myself up from the seat as she came towards me. I folded her into a big hug, swaying her around briefly in the bear hug as she squeezed back. I could feel her smile as we did, because, I know I was smiling too. I could hear our mothers calling each other out too, but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"Ross-" She said when we pulled away. She was astonished like me, stammering to find the words to say. "It's been so long!" She said, saying the sentence slowly and clearly. Not the kind you hear from girls who see their semi-friends on the first week of school. The kind when you take in the moment you find someone precious to you and it just sinks in as you say it.

I didn't know what to say either. I only grinned like an idiot, shoving my hands in my pockets and nodded.

"Next?" The audition room opened, one person leaving.

Ross hesitantly looked over and back at Laura. "That's me. I'll talk to you soon!"

She grinned, nodding happily. "Go for it blondie." I grinned back as I went in for my audition and she sat down in a seat.

/-/-/-/

After Laura's audition, she came back out with a huge grin. I immediately stood back up. "How was it?"

"Great! I think. I don't know, I feel good. I feel like… Ally's character was made for me." She laughed, her nose scrunching. I found it the most adorable thing.

"Wait you auditioned for Ally? I auditioned for Austin!" I said, my finger pointing to the middle of my chest.

"Oh...no, I auditioned for the 'and' in Austin and Ally." She said. Her sarcasm didn't even sound like sarcasm. Yup, that was her. I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled. "But you're Austin? I wouldn't mind you being the Austin to my Ally! Like old times."

I grinned, chuckling. "Yeah, like old times. Ally." I tried at the end, which earned another smile. We sat down and started talking about how we heard about auditions for this show and when I auditioned for Disney Channel a few years back. I know Laura was on some other shows because I remember seeing her on Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader.

Our conversation was cut short too soon when the door opened again. The man called me and Laura, saying they wanted to test us for on screen chemistry. The two of us. I looked at Laura, and my mom, and we all knew that was a good sign.

When we both got up and went inside the room, I caught my reflection in the passing skinny wall mirror. My blond hair was tousled to the side, and my green jacket was over my rock and roll t shirt with ripped jeans and converse. It was only a second for me to see until we went in front of the director.

/-/-/-/

As soon as it was over, we both walked out blowing a deep breath. "We're _so_ gonna get the roles." I whispered to her, and she side glanced at me hiding a smile. Our moms smiled at us and they let us hang out together since it's been so long. Mom told me to call her or one of my brothers or sister if I needed a ride.

So after departing, Laura and I walked onto the open streets of Hollywood. I know it could get close to awkward if I didn't say anything, but I never was much of a talker despite being extroverted.

Then, an idea popped in my head. "You know where we should go?" I grinned down at her who tilted her head. "Come on, I know a good one around here!" I said, grabbing her wrist, careful of any reaction. She didn't mind, but I did not miss her shy instinct at first to my touch.

"Good what?" She questioned as I dragged her down the sidewalk and around the corner.

"Almost there." I said, raising my eyebrows, almost mischievously smiling when she looked more flustered.

Soon, we stopped in front of a store with colorful neon ice cream cone signs, and an open sign. I looked down at Laura and smiled when she gasped, looking at me.

I opened the door as she went in and I followed her. The inside was colorful and bright, the walls painted a light shade of yellow-my favorite color-and other colorful stuff with blue toned seats.

Her hands were balled in little fists, a childish grin on her face as she looked at the ice creams displayed. I walked up next to her, hands in my pockets. "It's just like we were kids!" She said, looking up at me.

"Of Course!" I said, grinning like it was the most obvious thing.

She giggled, putting her index finger on her bottom lip as she looked over the flavors again and then went up to the lady. "Strawberry ice cream in a bowl please."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, almost scoffing with a smile. "Still?"  
"Hey why not?" She responded quirky.  
I laughed and spoke to the lady, "Mint chocolate bowl please! Thanks."

"That'll be $6.78." The lady said with a smile. She looked middle-aged but kind.

When I pull out my wallet, Laura pulls out hers and I frown. "I'm paying for hers too, Miss." I said clearly, handing the $10 to the lady. Laura widened her eyes at me.

"Oh! No, no, I'll pay for mine. Here," She said, holding up $3. The lady stopped when I tugged Laura's arm back from handing the dollars over.

"Ohp." She squeaked at the action when she was turned to me. I held my hands out in a 'serious?' gesture.

"Laura! I said I'll pay." I said obliviously again with a stupid smile as I gestured to the middle of my chest with both hands.

She slumped, rolling her eyes. "Ross! It's sweet, but I can't let you pay again!"  
"Aga-" I started but stopped as soon as it all flooded back and I burst out laughing. She was confused at first but started laughing too now.

In my giggles, I brought a hand back to run it through my bangs and pull them away from my forehead, looking at the wall with a nostalgic grin. "Oh wow, hahah. Well, same rules apply to now, Laur. Can't let girls pay while I'm here." I smiled a-matter-of-fact, winked and quickly handed my dollar to the lady.

I could see Laura hurry to hand her her dollars but realized I already gave mine. She sighed, crossing her arms.

I laughed. "You know most girls love that other guys pay for their food."

"Well you know me." She responded. I always liked the way she pronounced words. There was a certain way words formed in her mouth. Okay that sounds weird, but if you just hear her, you can tell. It's nice.

I got change back, and we got our ice creams. Instead of going outside, we stayed inside where there was nice air con and even though we weren't that famous, not risking any encounters with people who say "Hey you were on that tv show!" or "you're that kid in that band on youtube."

We did sit right by the window screen though; sitting across from each other on the booth.

Laura was eating her strawberry ice cream with the spoon and I remembered our memories.

When I knew her, she was an eight year old who was goody-two shoes, nerdy, and wore dresses or boyish shorts a lot. She looked more like a girl now. Not to sound mean. But more girly. Though I can tell she still has that dorky, good girl feel from her.

"You're staring…"

Her words brought me back to reality. I shook my head, and when my attention focused, I see Laura looking up at through her lashes, a pretty half smile on her lips. I blushed, grinning. "No! Just spaced out for a moment."

"Oh really?" She tried. She scooped another bit of the strawberry ice cream in the small pink spoon and put it in her mouth.

"Can I have some?"

She blinked. "Why? It's my ice cream." She said.

"Pleaase." I made a sad face and I prayed she couldn't resist. She did laugh at me though. She was used to all my tricks when we were kids. But I had to try. It's been years.

She pushed the bowl towards me and cheered a "_yes_!" and used my own spoon to take a bite of the cold strawberry ice cream in my mouth.

The sweet fruity taste melted on my tongue, and there was something else to it that was strangely making something in my stomach tie knots.

As snuck another bite of her ice cream, she didn't notice because her hands were folded under her chin as she looked out the window with a smile. "Seven years apart and now we might end up on the same TV show together. As the leads." She turned her eyes to me, her brown eyes sparkling. I gulped. "How amazing is that?"

After a second, I managed a grin. "Yeah… it's great." I said. My voice sounded more soft at the end that I didn't intend.

Then, Laura smiled warmly, her eyebrows knitting up together. "I really missed you, Ross."

I stared into her eyes and wasn't aware of my own smile. "I really missed you too, Laur…" She grinned a perfect smile, and I finally realized something that hit me hard.

I love my best friend.

Not just friendship love, but… love love. Romantic love. Agape love. First love, love. (1)

My eyes raked over her whole presence in front of me. From the tip of her head, to her arms that laid out on the table, and her face. Searching in her eyes for something, as if checking if she could read minds or if we had telepathy. Looking at her cheeks that I just noticed were a faint pink. I know I've seen her several times on TV already, but seeing her in front of me now, it was completely different. Being able to hear her laugh in real life, and have her fit in my arms. I could almost see the sparks when we laughed together. (2)

My eyes went to her mouth and back to her eyes, which were still looking at mine.

She glanced down shyly and then blinked. "Hey you still have my ice cream."

It didn't register to me until I leaned across the table and pecked her lips with mine.

When I pulled back and settled back in my seat, I felt like the happiest man ever. Laura's eyes were big, stunned, her cheeks turning brighter by the second. Her mouth opened slightly to say something but couldn't. I grinned. Too late for regrets now. "It was indirect kiss anyway." I pushed her ice cream bowl back to her. Then, after her daze, she smiled and giggled, looking down and played with her spoon in the bowl again.

Then, at the same time, our phones buzz. We take them out, checking it. After we read it, we look up in amazement, our eyes connecting at the notification we just received. With a wide grin I held out my hand over the table. "Hi Laura Marano, I'm Ross Lynch. I'll be the Austin to your Ally now."

With giggles, she shook my hand. "Hi Ross Lynch, I'm Laura Marano - big fan by the way - and I'll be the Ally to your Austin."

I smiled, keeping her hand in mine in the shake. "Told you we'd make it."

* * *

_**Everytime you blush, I feel those butterflies... **_

**Well, thank you for reading! I could not help making Ross romantic. Even at 15. Though I'm sure he was still a little more immature at that time but wells. **

**Eep he just kissed her so innocently.. **

**(1) - Agape Love: unconditional, selfless. (Ross where did you learn those words? Definitely from watching movies like Romeo and Juliet...)**

**(2) I do not own this song. Timeless - Ross Lynch **

**Go watch to Accidentally in Love | Raura! **

**thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely day or night. Stay safe. **


End file.
